


That Time You Didn’t Die

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Criminal Minds Collection [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Injury, M/M, Reader-Insert, Relief, Sad Spencer Reid, Sweet Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: The team finally find you.





	That Time You Didn’t Die

“Motherfucker, motherfucker, MOTHERFUCKER!”

You stopped moving as the pain seemed to get worse, your hand feeling completely numb at this point-arm stinging like a bitch.

You had no idea if something was broken-strained-or just completely dead.

Hell, you didn’t care.

Right in that moment-you had a single mission.

Get the fuck out of wherever this psycho had taken you.

You forced yourself to move, trying your hardest to ignore the pain.

Unfortunately, that didn’t last so long-your body collapsing onto the floor after less than a minute, the door still too far for you.

And as you felt yourself beginning to lose consciousness, you just prayed that the team would find you soon.

“I need a medic!”

As soon as he heard Emily’s voice, Spencer ran in her direction, stomach churning at the thought of what might’ve happened to you.

The worst possible scenario ran through his mind-and Spencer found himself pleading to the universe that you’d be ok.

He found himself standing in the hallway-your body slumped against the wall, completely covered in blood.

You weren’t moving-and from where he was standing-it looked like they’d gotten there too late.

Spencer couldn’t bring himself to take another step-reasoning that if he didn’t see it, it wouldn’t be true. Not just yet.

But then he heard the words that filled his heart with relief.

_“I’ve got a pulse!”_

Spencer let out a strained sob he had no idea he was holding in, rushing over and kneeling beside you.

“Y/n?”

You groaned, barely opening your eyes, met with the image of Spencer’s worried face.

“Spence?”

“I’m here”, he croaked, taking your hand in his and smiling as convincingly as he could.

“He’s-he’s dead. And-there’s a-a girl a few rooms down”.

You heard Emily yelling orders to the officers, her words barely registering.

“Oh-and Spencer? When I wake up-make sure there’s some chocolate there. The bastard hasn’t fed me properly in days”, you chuckled tiredly.

He nodded, kissing your forehead before the paramedics took you away.

It’d been a week of fear and worry, but Spencer was just relieved that you were ok.


End file.
